kou1isekaifandomcom-20200213-history
Gezerkia Arc
Gezerkia Arc is the 5th story arc of Kou 1 Desu Ga Isekai De Joushu Hajimemashita series. The arc introduces Gezerkia, the leader of her Vampire Rebel Army (most notably the Red Wing Vampires) who causes havoc across Orsia due to human's overhunting the wolves that nearly destroying their habitats and livelihoods. In order to quell the vampire uprising, Hiroto, who has just elected as the New State Sheriff of Salabria, is tasked to save Orsia and stop Gezerkia and her Vampire Rebel Army's destruction along the way. Prologue 'Attack of the Red-Winged Vampires' In one evening, Sieuras Castle has been surrounded and invaded by the Vampire Rebel Army when the invaders killing the defenders which forcing civilians to hide at their home. As the castle gates are open, a vampire named Gezerkia is seen riding a black horse, enter the castle and confronts the lord whose last defiance causes her to behead him and order the vampire to bring the survivors . With that, Sieuras Castle is fallen. Plot 'Royal Degree to Quell the Vampires' Rebellion' Part 1 (To be added...) Part 2 (To be added...) Part 3 (To be added...) Part 4 (To be added...) Part 5 (To be added...) Part 6 (To be added...) Part 7 (To be added...) Part 8 (To be added...) Part 9 (To be added...) Part 10 'Uneasy Alliances' Part 1 (To be added...) Part 2 (To be added...) Part 3 (To be added...) Part 4 (To be added...) Part 5 (To be added...) Part 6 (To be added...) Part 7 (To be added...) Part 8 (To be added...) Part 9 (To be added...) Part 10 'Salabria Vampires' Confrontation with Gezerkia' Part 1 (To be added...) Part 2 (To be added...) Part 3 (To be added...) Part 4 (To be added...) Part 5 (To be added...) Part 6 (To be added...) Part 7 (To be added...) Part 8 (To be added...) Part 9 Fortunately, Valkyria is saved by Zeldis who punches Guichet and calls Gezerkia out for their act onto his daughter which he sees as the vampires' disgrace. This lead to a heated argument between Gezerkia and Zeldis with the former accuses the latter for :betraying" their kind to the humans but he refutes by calling her a violent fool for using brute force to solve everything. Nonetheless, both Valkyria and Zeldis are leaving Sieuras in spite of Gezerkia's provocation about her mockery at Hiroto as a "coward". Whilst feeling uneasy over this meeting, Gezerkia kicks Guichet and blames him for her embarrassment. 'Gezerkia's First Meeting with Hiroto and Defeat' Part 1 Elsewhere, almost everyone against Hiroto's idea of meeting Gezerkia out of their concern that he will be Gezerkia's "slave". Part 2 (To be added...) Part 3 (To be added...) Part 4 (To be added...) Part 5 Elsewhere, Baldos is having a meeting with Salabria Alliance in regards of Gezerkia's rampage which angers the nobles so much that they leave Zeldis to arrange their counterattack. Back to Hiroto, whose brief victory over Gezerkia shocks both Quintilis and Gundogan, he begins his next plan by having Slara to inform both Nolte and Secondaria about the Red-Haired Vampire's would-be retaliation while he writes a letter once he receives the first 2 letters from Slara. Gezerkia on the other hand is awaken from her recovery and in spite of her shock that her last opponent was Zeldis's younger daughter Curele, she retaliates as her revenge for her first defeat by dispatching 40 vampires to attack Nolte and Secondaria separately-just as Hiroto predicted. Through Slara's air mail, Nolte and Secondaria are fully prepared and manage to repel the Vampire Rebel Army under different circumstances: Guichet's team is ambushed by Nolte's skeleton soldiers and former is forced to flee after his confrontation with Baldos and Salabria Vampires, while the others immediately retreats when Secondaria's Elven Soldiers shoots volley of arrows at them. Gezerkia is so infuriated by this result that she grits her teeth with frustration until she reads 3 letters from Hiroto-one of them is his proposal letter for a negotiation to end the battle. Intrigued by his caliber that outwitted her, she laughs as she realizes that Hiroto has been aiming for negotiation from the begining and beginOnce again, Gezerkia refuses to accept Hiroto's proposal because of him being a human and doesn't plan to retreat even if one of these letters are from the elves-someone even she will not cross. The only reason for her to change her mind is because of her fresh experience with her encounter with Hiroto. to understand why Valkyria (and even herself) likes him. So, she cancels her attack onto Chrissis CastleInitially, one of Gezerkia's underling asks if they will continue to attack Chrissis Gezerkia berates him that so long they try to cross Hiroto, the Vampire Rebel Army will make everyone dangerous enemy, especially Zeldis and his clan. and accepts the Diferente's proposal and participate this negotiation. 'Negotiation Between Hiroto and Gezerkia' Part 1 (To be added...) Part 2 (To be added...) Part 3 The next morning, Hiroto, Quintilis, Alvy and Zeldis arrive at the hill where they meet Gezerkia and the negotiation goes seemly well when she promises the Diferente not to attack Salabria until one of his proposal angers her for she assumes about her leaving Olsina which Quintilis views as a violation as a State Sheriff. Hiroto then "mumbles" to Gezerkia that her rough conquest of these towns is ineffectiveAccording to Hiroto, a healthy town require supplies in order to be functional for everyone who lives there but Gezerkia and other vampires, for all their purposes of ensuring their survival, never even thought about the consequences of conquering the town with iron fist. Not only it will starve both vampires and humans alike for transforming the towns as inhabitable wasteland, mostly because merchants will not coming by to replenish the depleting supplies out of fear to the vampires, it will also curses Gezerkia and others for eternity and their notoriety makes humans more determined to drive them out; making their conquest as a fruitless effort. and warns her that it will only push them to their brink of self-annihilation in spite of the Red-Haired Vampire's explanation that they did just to ensure their survival. As his solution, Hiroto suggests Gezerkia to sign a contract where the Castle Lords promise not to destroy any forest as an exchange for the vampires' departure from Olsina. Part 4 (To be added...) Part 5 (To be added...) Part 6 With Gezerkia agrees with the negotiation, Hiroto and Zeldis are leaving the meeting spot. Part 7 At the same time, Gezerkia remarks Hiroto's impressing negotiation skill that dissuaded her form attacking Olsina and vows not to attack Salabria as long he is Salabria State Sheriff. Epilogue 'Aftermath of Pacifying Gezerkia and Vampires' Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Meanwhile, Quintilis writes his evaluation report about Hiroto: Due to the youngster's commendable insight and judgement, as well as his amazing charisma, he believes that his new lord will usher a bright future and views him as the Ibrid System's core for pacifying the conflict between humans and Other Species. Part 4 Part 5 Part 6 Part 7 Characters Story Impact *Gezerkia is introduced as the leader of the Vampire Rebel Army and this arc's main antagonist in this arc. Unlike Zeldis, Gezerkia hatred for humans was the result of deforestation that led her siblings' deaths and her being her family's only survivor, thus her quest to conquer all the towns and cities in Hybride. Trivia (TO be added...) Notes References Navigation Category:Story Arc